And The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Tian Long
Summary: ONESHOT. Setelah event terakhir dalam AC, Cloud menemukan fakta tersembunyi yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.


**And The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Genre : Drama / Humor (?)**

**Disclaimer : FF VII dan semua karakternya adalah milik Square-Enix dan Tetsuya Nomura**

**Synopsis : It's time to open his archieve**

**Rating : T**

**Author Note : Don't Like Don't Read, OK!**

* * *

><p>AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE<p>

.

"_There is nothing new in this world, except the history you don't know."_

_-Harry S. Truman-_

_._

_2 Mei 0009_

_Perpustakaan Shin Ra Mansion,_

_Nibelheim_

_._

Sebuah buku terlempar jatuh. Disusul dengan buku lain...lagi dan lagi. Beberapa rak telah dikosongkan, akan tetapi jawaban akan apa yang dicari tak kunjung datang.

"Apa kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Cloud?" tanya Vincent dengan ragu sementara sepasang mata merahnya menatap sebuah buku yang baru saja ia keluarkan. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi apa judul bukunya?"

"Tidak ada, Vincent," ujar Cloud dari sisi lain rak, "Sudah kubilang-kan, buku itu tidak punya judul melainkan buku catatan biasa dengan nama 'orang itu' di dalamnya." Ia lalu melihat sebuah buku lain namun karena judulnya adalah _"History of the Planet_" alias berbeda dengan benda yang ia inginkan. Maka pria berambut kuning itu segera saja melemparnya ke belakang. Ke arah tumpukan buku yang telah berserakan sebelumnya hingga menutupi lantai.

Si brengsek itu. Umpat Cloud dalam hati, kesal sebab tak kunjung dapat menemukan buku yang ia cari. Jam demi jam, menit demi menit, detik demi detik. Rasanya semua ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Pria tersebut lalu kembali teringat pada ucapan Vincent beberapa jam lalu sebelum masuk ke tempat suram ini.

.

_Kau tahu Cloud, aku takut jika kau hanya dibohongi oleh orang itu_

.

Tapi, kalau ia dibohongi. Apakah mungkin orang itu masih bisa berbohong di saat ia tewas? Tewas untuk kedua kalinya malah. Masih jelas dalam ingatan ucapan dia kala itu.

.

"_Aku tidak akan...jadi bagian sejarah..._

_namun jika kau ingin tahu kenyataannya...pergilah ke kota asalmu..._

_Di rumah besar...aku meninggalkanmu sesuatu untuk diungkapkan_

_Dalam suatu tulisan."_

_._

Meskipun ucapan setelah "bagian sejarah" itu terdengar lemah. Cloud tahu betapa pendengarannya belumlah menurun dimakan usia.

Kembali ia menatap buku lain dari dalam tumpukkan buku di sudut ruangan.

"_'Balada Kamasutra' _? Tsk...lagi-lagi buku aneh..." gerutunya sembari kembali melakukan aksi yang sama dengan sebelumnya, melempar buku ke arah tumpukkan terserak di belakangnya, "Heran aku, kok bisa orang-orang Shin Ra memasukkan benda aneh seperti itu di sini..."

"Cloud?" kembali Vincent memanggil namanya dari balik rak.

"Sudah ketemu?" balas Cloud selagi matanya menyusuri keadaan sekitar. Mencoba melakukan deteksi guna menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Apa kamu yakin kau tidak dibohongi? Seperti waktu di Northern Crater?"

"Tidak, Vincent... Kurasa tidak. Instingku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres jika aku tidak mencarinya."

Mendengar itu Vincent menghela nafas. Padahal Tifa sudah mati-matian melarangnya pergi mengingat orang itu memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau yakin jika itu berbentuk sebuah buku?"

"Seingatku waktu dulu masih bekerja jadi bawahannya... Dia punya kebiasaan untuk menuliskan semua kegiatannya dalam catatan. Sebuah catatan yang bahkan pada Zack saja tidak pernah ia tunjukkan isinya, apalagi pada para atasan."

"Lalu?" Vincent dengan tenang menimpali, "Apa itu suatu jaminan jika ia masih menulisnya dalam bentuk buku. Atau sebuah kumpulan naskah?"

"Orang macam itu, Vincent... Di luar dugaan menyukai keteraturan... Juga kerahasiaan." Jawab Cloud.

Mereka lalu kembali terdiam.

Kumpulan literatur lagi-lagi terlempar dari tempat asalnya.

Akan tetapi pada saat ia melihat sebuah sobekan kertas dengan bertuliskan cara menyembunyikan buku porno dengan baik dan benar karya Reno. Mendadak ia tertegun sembari menggumamkan "kerahasiaan" di luar kesadaran.

"Tunggu..." Cloud lantas terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kemudian kembali berputar pada masa lalu. "Kerahasiaan... Ya... Kerahasiaan..."

"Cloud?"

"Ya... Sepertinya aku tahu itu ada dimana..." Seolah mendapat pencerahan, perlahan ekspresi wajah pemegang pedang besar itu berubah.

"Cloud!"

"Aku tahu, Vincent..." ujarnya tersenyum, "Aku tahu dimana ia menyimpannya... Jika bukan di sana... Baru aku yakin dia berbohong..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu lemari besi di rumah ini?"

Vincent bungkam. Diletakkannya buku yang baru saja diambilnya kembali ke tempat semula kemudian memikirkan maksud ucapan temannya itu. Lalu berujar kembali setelahnya, "J-Jadi..."

Cloud mengangguk kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan yang kini telah menjadi berantakan. Tujuannya hanya satu: lemari besi tua di salah satu ruangan gedung itu. Tempat dimana benda yang ia cari mungkin berada. Sekaligus lokasi khusus dimana hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bagaimana cara membukanya.

"36 ke kanan, 10 ke kiri, 59 ke kanan dan 97 ke kanan," bisik Cloud dalam hati. Ia segera memutar kode yang ada sesuai aturan kemudian benar saja pintu brankas itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah buku catatan harian dengan nama inisial orang itu tertera di atasnya berikut setumpuk dokumen mulai dari yang rahasia sampai kertas biasa, buku cek, surat-surat perbankan, KTP, kartu jaminan sosial, asuransi jiwa dan sebuah koper bewarna hitam

"I-ini..." ujar Vincent Valentine tergagap.

"Persis sesuai dugaan..." Cloud menggelengkan kepala takjub, "Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk mencarinya di lemari besi..." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan isi brankas tersebut dan memindahkannya pada sebuah meja kosong di lantai bawah.

"Sekarang mari kita lihat... Apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan."

"Perlu kupanggil yang lain?"

"Tidak usah... Kecuali isinya adalah rencana yang mencurigakan..."

Dengan perlahan, pria bersenjatakan pedang besar itu membuka isi buku harian. Membukanya lembar demi lembar. Dimulai dari kata pengantarnya yang berbunyi sebagai berikut :

.

_KATA PENGANTAR_

_._

"_'Segala sesuatu selalu berdiri di atas tumpukan kerahasiaan,' Itulah kiranya bunyi yang akan engkau dapatkan manakala kau membaca buku How to Become a Good Spy karya Godo Kisaragi yang telah diadaptasi menjadi film oleh Scarlet dan Heidegger dengan judul The Spy Who Loved Me. Dimana film tersebut telah menjadi favorit penulis dalam 10 tahun terakhir. Sehingga akhirnya __mendorong saya, Sephiroth yang jujur, baik hati, tidak sombong serta digemari gadis muda ini untuk menulis sebuah buku harian hebat yang berisikan segala hal di balik layar yang selama ini senantiasa diselubungi misteri tak terjawab dari waktu ke waktu. Siapa tahu jika waktu saya pensiun nanti, buku ini bisa terbit dengan judul "Memoar Seorang Pria" dan mencetak best seller sebagai karya legendaris yang mengupas tuntas sisi lain Shin Ra Corporation dalam segi keberuntungan, kesehatan, keuangan dan asmara secara lugas dan tajam, setajam parang yang baru saja diasah._

_Akhir kata, sekian pengantar saya selaku penulis. Maaf jika beberapa isi tulisan dalam buku ini yang menyinggung perasaan. Sungguh-pun semua ini hanyalah untuk mengungkap fakta yang tiada terungkap, Expect the unexpected. Terima Kasih._

_._

Lengkap dengan tanda tangan, tanggal, dan tempat penulisan.

Cloud kembali bungkam. Keheningan menyeruak keluar. Vincent terdiam seribu bahasa. Tiada kata terucap, nihil pula ucapan-ucapan terlontar. Hanya cericit kelelawar di kejauhan mengisi suara. Seakan bertanya "mengapa?" atau "apa?" sekalipun jawaban hanyalah hampa semata. Terperanjat, bengong, kaget, takjub. Cobalah kau buka sebuah kamus penghimpun kosakata, adakah uraian aksara untuk seseorang yang baru saja menemukan buku catatan harian seorang musuh dunia lalu menemukan sebuah kata pengantar dengan gaya penulisan yang di luar dugaan begitu aneh?

"Ini..."

"Pasti dia cuma main-main, Cloud..." kata Vincent terbelalak. _Shock_ juga merasa dibohongi pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Orang itu pasti kebanyakan baca novel, nonton film dan baca majalah... Jika ini ditulis pada saat ia jadi bintang iklan shampoo perusahaan waktu itu, maka bisa saja jadi demikian."

"Bintang iklan?"

"Ah, aku pasti lupa mengatakan bahwa pada saat aku masih jadi prajurit biasa. Pernah sesekali kudengar dari Zack kalau orang itu pernah digunakan para atasan untuk iklan produk shampo mereka waktu itu. Konon saat itu karena tidak ada pekerjaan, ia jadinya sering membaca majalah, nonton film dan yah...kau tahu...sebelum ia jadi gila, dia pernah jadi narsis." Papar Cloud. Dengan sedikit senyum, ia lalu mulai melangkah pada daftar isi dan pada saat menatapnya seketika itu dirinya menahan nafas.

"Tuhan... J-jadi selama ini..."

"Kenapa lagi?" Lelah dengan semua perilaku Cloud yang senantiasa mengumbar keterkejutan usai menemukan benda itu. Vincent—penghuni rahasia rumah besar tempat mereka berada sekarang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai mengamati semua berkas-berkas yang ditemukan. Diamatinya KTP, kartu jaminan sosial, SIM, STNK, surat polis asuransi, buku cek, giro, warkat, buku deposito bank, akte tanah, akte rumah secara seksama. Lalu Ditatapnya dalam-dalam jenis-jenis benda dan jumlah nominal total uang yang tertera di dalamnya. Saat itu, segera Vincent menjadi sanksi.

Besar sekali... Tapi mana mungkin ia memanggil musuhnya hanya untuk warisan? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Ataukah ini akal-akalannya semata, mengadu domba kita semua dengan harta benda?"

Sementara itu Cloud masih terkesiap. Terkagum-kagum pada bagaimana gamblangnya tulisan demi tulisan yang tergurat di dalam buku diary itu. Seluruh isinya memang punya potensi untuk jadi hits. Dilihatnya sebuah bab yang menceritakan bagaimana Heidegger melakukan _mark up_ terhadap biaya perawatan _cannon_ besar di Junon, juga betapa sebenarnya Hojo acapkali pergi ke klub malam untuk minum-minum dengan Tseng sebelum akhirnya melakukan acara lepas malam pada sebuah warung remang-remang pada saat mereka di Wutai. Begitu pula dengan Rufus yang pernah sesekali dipergoki olehnya sedang menonton video porno sewaktu rapat.

"Kacau...tak kusangka..."

Ia akhirnya sampai pada bagian tentang Zack selagi Vincent mulai beralih pada setumpuk dokumen lain yang tersimpan dalam sebuah map besar. Dimana di dalamnya juga tersimpan beberapa helai foto-foto orang yang oleh sepengetahuannya telah mati. Entah apakah itu dibunuh maupun tidak. Dengan ragu ia mulai memeriksanya satu demi satu...dan kala itulah. Untuk kali pertama sejak pagi hari di tempat itu. Ekspresi wajahnya kontan mendadak serius dengan kerutan tidak lazim tergurat pada dahinya yang terbungkus kain merah, di saat bersamaan dengan Cloud ketika mendapati hal unik tentang sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Tentang seorang Zack Fair, sang SOLDIER _first class _panutan. Dimana rupa-rupanya sosok sang penolong dulu rupanya suka bernyanyi meniru berbagai artis idola saat sedang bebas tugas.

Tapi serupa dengan Vincent, mimik muka Cloud seketika itu juga berubah. Terutama ketika ia sampai pada bab tentang apa yang disebut oleh penulis buku dengan _"Blood Money_" atau masa-masa saat "orang itu" alias Sephiroth mulai digunakan maupun membunuh orang dengan tangannya sendiri. Terlepas apakah itu dibayar atau tidak. Apakah itu atas keinginannya sendiri atau tidak, masih bekerja pada Shin Ra atau tidak. Diamatinya lembar demi lembar dengan begitu serius, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat kedua matanya berhenti pada sebuah nama. Begitu pula dengan Vincent, yang juga terhenti pada sebuah klip dokumen dengan wajah yang cukup ia kenal. Lalu saling berpandangan satu dengan yang lain sambil menelan ludah.

"Katakan ini tidak benar... Vincent..." ujar Cloud terbata dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Tubuh gemetar, jatuhkan buku catatan di atas meja tanpa kendali. Ia kalap dan peluh mulai bercucuran. Panik. Terutama ketika ditunjukkan olehnya dokumen yang ada pada tangan pria berjubah merah tersebut.

"Mungkin kita harus memastikannya di sini..." Vincent kemudian mengambil koper hitam. Satu-satunya benda besar ia mereka temukan ada bersama dengan tumpukan dokumen serta buku tersebut. "Tapi apa kamu yakin?"

"Bukalah, Vincent...aku harus tahu" ujar Cloud.

"Cloud..bisa saja ia menempatkan sebuah bom di dalamnya. Itu semua hanya pancingan..."

"Buka, Vincent..."

"Ayolah...kau-"

"KUBILANG BUKA!"

Kesal, Cloud akhirnya merebut koper bewarna hitam tersebut untuk kemudian berakhir hanya dengan jatuh berlutut dengan tatapan hampa, kosong, rapuh, tidak percaya sekaligus hancur. Bingung, harus berlaku apa...namun tiada jalan keluar ia temukan. Teriakan penyesalan jadi satu-satunya cara pelampiasan.

Sebab di dalam koper itu berisikan uang dalam jumlah besar. Upah terakhir pekerjaan pembunuh bayaran terakhir yang tak sempat dimasukkan dalam rekening oleh sang pembunuh. Berikut satu-satunya pekerjaan yang dikatakan tak pernah bisa sang eksekutor pahami penyebabnya walaupun kejadiannya telah lewat bertahun-tahun silam. Sebagaimana tertulis dibalik lembaran halaman buku yang tersingkap di atas meja dengan bunyi:

.

"_Adapun salah satu pekerjaanku sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang paling kuingat sekalipun sudah tidak menjabat sebagai seorang SOLDIER_ _adalah pekerjaan terakhirku untuk membunuh seorang gadis yang entah apakah benar atau tidak merupakan pacar dari mantan temanku yang rupanya juga sama seperti yang lain, keturunan dari para bajingan pemusnah bibit unggul (andai dulu aku sempat melakukan observasi lebih lanjut)._

_Yang menarik adalah, sekalipun pada akhirnya aku hendak membunuhnya sebab ia memiliki materia yang dapat menggagalkan upaya penulis dalam mengirimkan meteor jatuh ke planet ini. Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk mengeksekusinya mati di Forgotten Capital. Melainkan di Northern Carter bersamaan dengan kebangkitan para weapon dalam mendukung semua upayaku._

_Namun, panggilan klienku yang terakhir mengubah segalanya. Adalah bayarannya yang begitu tinggi menjadi penggerak utama perbuatanku (sekalipun untuk orang seusianya yang kurasa sama dengan nyamuk pengganggu bernama Cloud Strife...aku ragu darimana semua uang bertotal 100.000.000 gil itu berasal). Tapi...seperti orang-orang umumnya, siapa yang tak butuh uang? Revolusi butuh uang...terorisme juga perlu...akupun sama. Serupa dengan klien-klienku yang lain, ia mengirimkan berkas-berkas sang target terlebih dahulu, menolak untuk melakukan transfer langsung ke melalui bank dimana rekeningku berada dan lebih memilih untuk mengirimkan bayaran langsung setelah pekerjaanku kali ini—membunuh seorang gadis bernama Aerith Gainsborough selesai terlaksana._

_Alhasil semua rencana itu kuganti dan kuputuskan untuk membunuh target terakhir dalam pekerjaan ini dengan secepat mungkin. Ibarat kata pepatah, kerja cepat klien puas. Siapakah klienku saat itu? Baiklah kuberi tahu. Ia adalah seorang AVALANCHE, sekelompok dengan para pengganggu itu, seorang bartender sekaligus juga orang yang selamat dari pembantaian yang kulakukan di Nibelheim beberapa tahun silam. Ia dendam padaku namun cinta pada pria pujaan membuat segalanya dikesampingkan._

_Ia bernama Tifa Lockhart." _

.

END

.

_"One word of truth outweighs the whole world"_

_-Alexander Solzhenitzyn-_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar:<em>**

**Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, memberikan review untuk fic pertama saia di fandom FFVII kali ini. Terima kasih juga pada fans-fans wikileaks yang telah memajang berbagai macam gambar dukungan terhadap situs fave saya tersebut, Juga pada sebuah gambar di DA yang tidak sengaja saya temukan sehingga mendorong saya dalam menulis fic kali ini. Akhir kata sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan dan GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
